1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire and more precisely it relates to an insulated bare wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to string a conventional electric wire between poles or steel towers in the air, it is necessary to hang the electric wire from a stranded steel wire which is located on the side of the electric wire. This stranded steel wire is, however, heavy and must be attached to poles or steel towers through insulators.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel electric wire which is contrary to the prejudice in which the stranded steel wire is considered absolutely necessary for stringing the electric wire in the air.
Namely, the present invention aims at the realization of a new electric wire which has a core rope therein which is adapted to string the electric wire between the poles or steel towers, so that no stranded steel wire is needed.
That is, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an electric wire which need not be a stranded steel wire when the electric wire is strung in the air.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric wire which can realize a light stringing arrangement, in comparison with a conventional stringing construction in which a support, such as a pole or a steel tower is subject to a heavy load by the heavy stranded steel wire for hanging the electric wire.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electric wire which can be connected to another electric wire or pole or steel tower without using an insulator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric wire which can easily form a particular electric wire having an optical fiber or a heat generator or the like in a core thereof.